Takin' Back My Love
center|300px Taking Back My Love ist ein Song des spanischem Sängers Enrique Iglesias zusammen mit der amerikanischen Sängerin Ciara. Jedoch gibt es noch eine Version zusammen mit der deutschen Sängerin Sarah Connor. Lyrics Enrique: Go ahead just leave, can't hold you, you're free You take all these things, if they mean so much to you I gave you your dreams, 'cause you meant the world So did I deserve to be left here hurt You think I don't know you're out of control I ended up finding all of this from my boys Girl, you're stone cold, you say it ain't so, You already know I'm not attached to material I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love My love.. Ciara: Yeah What did I do but give love to you I'm just confused as I stand here and look at you From head to feet, all that's not me Go 'head, keep the keys, that's not what I need from you You think that you know (I do), you've made yourself cold (Oh yeah) How could you believe them over me, I'm your girl You're out of control (So what?), how could you let go (Oh yeah) Don't you know I'm not attached to material Beide: I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love Enrique: So all this love I give you, take it away, (Unh, uh huh) Ciara: You think material's the reason I came, (Unh, uh huh) Enrique: If I had nothing would you want me to stay (Unh, uh huh) Ciara: You keep your money, take it all away I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love I'd give it all up but I'm takin' back my love I'm takin' back my love, I'm takin' back my love I've given you too much but I'm takin' back my love I'm takin' back my love, my love, my love, my love Ooh, my love Ooh, my love Video thumb|left|300px|Ft. Ciarathumb|right|300px|ft. Sarah Connor Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:Enrique Iglesias Kategorie:Sarah Connor Kategorie:Ciara Kategorie:Europop Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:R&B